Clashed!
by Corsiva Vyrae
Summary: I'm having a party and guess who I've invited? All the characters of Gakuen Alice, Fruits Basket, and Ouran High School Host club of course! But wait, some mystery guests are arriving! I wonder who... 2-shot! Disclaimer:I don't own GA,FB,OHHC,and guests
1. Let's get this party started!

**A/N: I need to say that in here all the characters know the other characters 'secrets'. Like the zodiac transformations, alices, Haruhi actually being a girl…just so you guys understand.**

**Mikan: ***_skips into view_* Hey there! I guess you got the invitations we sent you! She sent invitations to lots of people but I'm not sure who else is coming aside from you guys, me, and the gang. Oh! Here they come now! Hiiiiiiii guuuuuuuuys!!!!!

**Koko: **Hello…

**Tsubasa: **Hey chibi!

**Misaki and Narumi: **Mikan-chan!

**Sumire: **Hmph…

**Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru: ***_just walked in_*

**Mikan: **Hey guys!!!

**Ruka: **Hi Mikan…

**Hotaru: **Mm…

**Natsume: **Hn…pink and blue stripes…

**Mikan: **Natsume you pervert!!!

**Hotaru: ***_brings out baka gun and points it at Natsume_*

**Ruka and Natsume: ***_sweat drops_*

**Sumire: **Imai! Put that…that _thing _down! You are such an ice queen-"

**Hotaru: ***_redirects baka gun at Sumire_* If you value your life I suggest that you quit interfering, you never know what may happen to you 'mysteriously' tonight…

**Narumi: **You can put the gun down Imai, there will be more guests arriving…Ah! Here they come now!

**Tohru: ***walks in*Uuuuummm…

**Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Hiro, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Kagura, Uo, and Hana: ***_walk in and stand beside Tohru_*

**Haruhi and the rest of the host club: **….

_**We're gonna need to break the ice soon…**_

**Everyone: ***_talks amongst themselves_*

**Me: **Hey everyone!!!

_Silence_

**Me: **What?!?!?

_Silence_

**Me: **Good God! What have you been doing for the past hour?!?! Talking amongst yourselves?!?!

_Silence_

**Me: ***_shakes head and groans_* Why do I have to be the ice-breaker for this thing?!?! Ok, I'll group you guys that have stuff in common ok…first will be Mikan, Tohru, and Haruhi.

**Mikan, Tohru, Haruhi: **Me?!?!

**Me: **Just talk amongst yourselves ok? Ok, next will be Narumi, Ayame, Shigure, and Tamaki.

**4 of them: **Me-

**Me: **Yes you!!! Next: Hotaru, Hana, Kyouya, and Hatori. Then Sumire, Kagura and Renge, Mori and Honey and Hatsuharu and Momiji.

**Honey and Momiji: **Waiiii!!! I've got a look-a-like!!!

**Mori and Hatsuharu: **Hn…

**Everyone else: ***_wondering why the pairs are almost exactly alike: Two loli-shota, blonde-haired boys who don't look their age having companion who are actually the same age as them and usually silent, PLUS are both experienced in martial arts._

**Me: **Ok! Next up is Hiro and Kisa with Shiro and his friend, cute couples, hmm? Then there's Hikaru and Kaoru with Koko-

**Hikaru: **Before we start talking-

**Kaoru: **-We wanna ask you one question-

**Hikaru: **-Do you like-

**Kaoru: **-Pulling pranks or jokes on others?

**Koko: **Is it especially useful if you can read minds?

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **Yup!!!

**Koko: **Well then…Hell yes!!!

**Me: **God Bless his about-to-be-corrupted soul…anyways back to the groupings: Uo and Misaki, Yuki, Ruka, Tsubasa-

**Tsubasa: **Hey there Yun yun!

**Yuki: ***_slaps forehead and sighs defeatedly_* You sooooo remind me of…of…*_groans_*…Kakeru Manabe…

**Me: **-Then, FINALLY, there's the last 2 guys out there who have a lot in common but are 'too tough' to speak, isn't that right boys? *_Sticks tongue out at them_*

**Kyo: **Tsk…

**Natsume: **Hn…

**Me: **May I also add that one big thing they have in common is that they have a HUGE crushes on 2 girls named-*_dodges fireballs and punches_*

**Kyo and Natsume:** SHUT IT!!!

**Everyone: **Oooooooooooooh….

**Me: **Ok! I have to go but if you guys actually start talking to each other you will find a lot of things in common…*_runs off_*

_Silence_

_Silence_

**Twins and Koko: **LET'S GET THIS PARTEY STARTED!!!!!

**NOISE**

**An**

**Hour**

**Later**

**Mikan: **HOTARUUUU!!! I NEED A HUG!!!!

**BAKABAKABAKA**

**Mikan: **Waaaaaaah!!! *_lumps grow on her head_*

**Hotaru: **Crybaby.

**Kyouya: **Uuumm…excuse me, but what do you call that?

**Alice Academy gang: **The Baka Gun. Trust us, you do NOT want to get her angry when she's carrying that thing around.

**Hotaru: **I don't disagree.

**Kyouya: **I see, well, I was wondering if you're selling that…

**Hotaru: **NOT for sale. This is for my personal use only.

**Kyouya: **Saa, it would be nice if I had something like that. *_looks at Tamaki_*

**Hatori: **I second that notion…*_looks at Ayame and Shigure_*

**Narumi: **Saki, are you sure you don't have an alice? You may have one you know, from all these things I've been hearing about you…

**Ayame, Shigure, and Tamaki: ***_don expert scientist outfits with round glasses,* Nod nod_*

**Hana: **Alice? What alice?…*_BEEP_*

**Narumi, Ayame, Tamaki, and Shigure: ***_jump from an electric current that just ran through their bodies_*

**Narumi:** WHAT-

**Ayame: **-WAS-

**Tamaki: **-THAT?!!?!?!?

**Shigure: **...

**All of them: **GYAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

**Hotaru, Kyouya, Hatori: **Idiots…

**Kagura: **KYOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Sumire: **NATSUMEEEEEEEEE!!!

**Renge: **KYOUYAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Kyouya, Natsume, Kyo: ***_run like hell_*

**Twins and Koko: **Mwuahahahahahaha!!!

**Shigure: **What did you guys do to?

**Twins: **Nothing really-

**Koko: -**We just wanted to hear what an evil laugh sounds like when we do it.

**Twins and Koko: ***_high five_* All riiiiiiiiight!!!

**Shigure: ***_walks over to Haruhi* _*_licks hand and runs it through his hair_* so…I heard that…you were actually a girl…

**Tamaki: **GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!*_uppercuts Shigure's chin_*

**Shigure: **Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!!! *_flying through the air_*

**Haruhi: ***_confused_*** **Huh?

**Tamaki: **Don't worry, Daddy will protect you~!

**Hatori: **Hn…serves him right…

**Tsubasa: **So, Yun yun d-

**Yuki: **_Who gave you permission to call me that? _*_eyes shining dangerously_*

**Tsubasa: ***_catches Yuki's shadow_*

**Yuki: **What the?!!??! What are you doing?!??! Why can't I move?!?!?

**Tsubasa: **I have the Shadow Manipulation alice…

**Yuki: ***_looks at Tsubasa_* You know, you make Kakeru look like an angel sometimes…

**Tsubasa: **Oi! Trio over there! Over here! *_waves to twins and Koko_*

**Trio: **May we be of annoying service. What can we not do for you?

**Tsubasa: **Call the Yuki fan club; they'd be happy that he can't run away…

**Yuki: **The what?!?!?! NO!!! WAIT!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *_trampled by screaming fans_*

**Uo: **Tsk…

**Misaki: **I second that.

**Kyouya: **Hey, Dad, this might be a good place to sell our merchandise…

**Tamaki: **Ah, yes, you are correct, mom…hmmm…now to choose some lovely ladies who could fall for this smile: *_flashes sub-zero degree smile_*

**Fans: **Eeeeeeeeee!!!! *_swoon_*

**Tamaki: **Ah! I see some beautiful ladies over there that would surely fall for my graceful charms! *_prances over to Uo and Misaki*_

**Tamaki: **Hello there beautiful ladies! May I happily indulge you in some Ouran Host Club merchandi-

**Misaki: ***_Eyes shining dangerously_* GO.

**Uo: ***_Eyes shining dangerously as well_* AWAY.

**Tamaki: ***_Runs away screaming like a girl_*

**Yuki: **Honda, have you found anything in common with your partners yet?

**Tohru: **Yup! My mom and Haruhi's mom passed away, Mikan-chan never met hers, but that can be almost counted, Mikan-chan and I are both close to our grandfathers, we all have learned quotes and what-not from our special ones, and we all have a big group of friends. *_smiles and laughs with Haruhi and Mikan_*

**Yuki: **That's….great!!!

**Mikan: **Also, as an added fact, Tohru-senpai and I are both clumsy, a wee bit air headed, smile a lot, and both have best friends with purple eyes and dark hair.

**Ruka: **That's great Sakura-san! *_smiles_*

**Hotaru: ***_SNAP!_* More money for me…*_Rides away on duck scooter_*

**Ruka: **Imai! Give that to me! _*Runs after Hotaru*_

_**And so the party continues….**_

-----------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter:**_ Surprise guests are coming!!! Read on to see who…._


	2. Wth?

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this in SUCH a long time! I just lost the spark on writing it! Anyways, I opened word again because my classmate kept bugging me about writing the second chapter of this story…so...here goes…**

**Koko:** Sakura! Come over here for a second will ya?

**Hikaru and Kaoru:** _*snigger*_

**Mikan:** What it is it Koko?

**Koko:** Well, I had some of these lying around by chance and wanted to give some of it to you. Oh! And if you could, could you give some to Honda-san too? _*holds out some catnip*_

**Mikan:** Wow! Thanks Koko! I'll head back over to Tohru senpai and Haruhi senpai then…

**Hikaru**: **Hey…I know that stuff!

**Kaoru:** Yeah! Isn't that Hyuuga and Kyo Sohma's favorite plant? _*eyes glint mischievously*_

**Hikaru:** Well, we'll be heading off now! _*grabs the other two and runs away*_

**Mikan:** Natsume's favorite plant? Hmm…I'll just give it to him then…I'll tell Tohru senpai about it too! _*skips back to the other two girls*_

_Speaking of cats…_

**Natsume and Kyo:** …

**Narumi:** Aww, c'mon you two, you guys are such party poopers!! Go on and have some fun!!! _*ushers the two boys towards Uo and Misaki*_

**Uo:** Hey, carrottops, whatcha being all mopey about this time?

**Kyo:** Shaddup ya damn yankee!

**Uo:** _*rolls up sleeves*_ Punk! You're asking for it!

**Natsume:** Tch.

**Misaki:** _*Kyo and Uo bickering in the background*_ So, Hyuuga, what are you doing here in the first place?

**Natsume:** Polka-dots dragged me all the way, that annoying kid.

Misaki: Hyuuga, you're only a year older than her…

**Natsume:** I'm 10 years older than her when it comes to mental capabilities.

**Misaki:** Ah.

**Uo:** So…

**Natsume: **…

**Misaki: ***_Flicks invisible lint off her shoulder_*

**Kyo:** This is stupid! _*walks away*_

**Mikan:** NATSUMEEEE!!! *_comes bounding into view_*

**Natsume:** _*slaps forehead with palm* _Why me??

**Mikan:** Natsume! I have a gift for you!! _*smiles and pulls out catnip*_

**Natsume**: _*eyes widen slightly*_ The hell is that?!! _*takes in a deep_ _breath*_ Is that…*_walks closer to Mikan_*…Catnip?

**Mikan:** Yehp! Koko gave it to me saying it was your favorite plant!

**Natume:** *_grabs Mikan's hand and inhales catnip_* He's _*inhale*_ dead _*takes catnip from Mikan and continues to sniff_ *

**Mikan:** Uuh…Natsume? Are…you okay?

**Natsume:** I'm _*inhale*_ fine. *_giggles suddenly*_

**Mikan and Misaki:** _*_O_O_*_

**Mikan:** Did Natsume just…giggle?

**Misaki:** Can't be…that boy don't even know how to laugh…

**Natsume:** _*Takes another whiff of catnip*_ Bye guys! I have to go do something! *_giggles again and staggers drunkenly to a corner_*

**Mikan and Misaki:** *O_O* …

_Meanwhile…_

**Tohru:** Kyo-kun! I have a gift for you! _*Hands Kyo catnip_*

**Kyo:** That's… _*Grabs catnip and inhales deeply*_

**Tohru:** Kyo?

**Kyo:** _*rolls on the ground and starts tossing the catnip into the air with a dazed, happy, airheaded expression on his face*_

**Tohru:** Kyo-kun?

**Kyo:**_ *goes over to Tohru and nudges her leg with his forehead, catnip in his teeth*_

**Shigure:** _*trying to hold in laughs*_ I think he wants you to pet his head.

**Tohru:** Uum…okay…? _*reaches down and pets Kyo*_

**Yuki:** _*snigger*_ Is THAT the furball? Heh, never knew he was into catnip…should've known I guess… _*pauses*_ Wait…what in the world is that sound?

**Shigure:** I think Tohru's kitty seems to be enjoying his massage *_smug face as he takes pictures_*

**Kyo:** _*purrs*_

**Tohru:** He's so…so…CUTE!!! _*bends down and hugs Kyo*_

*POOF*

**Harry:** Uhm…guys, this isn't the classroom…

**Hermione:** _*brings out her wand*_ Then where are we then? I told you that when the staircase moved this wasn't the classroom.

**Ron:** Bugger, look at that guy playing with fireballs! _*points at_ _Natsume*_ He looks kinda drunk though, that happy expression on his face reminds me of Hagrid after drinking several bottles of that brandy from the Christmas party……

**Fred and George:** *_stares at Hikaru and Kaoru*_ Hey look guys! We've got counterparts!!

**Harry: **How in the world are we going to be able to get out of this place?? Snape's going to thwack us with that darn book up our heads if we're late!

**Ron: **Do we really have to go so soon? Look at all that food…

**Hermione: ***_hits him on the head_* Would you STOP thinking about FOOD for a minute?!

**Harry: **Malfoy'd have a fit if he saw me and Ron over here hanging out with all these girls _*Evil smile*_

**Ron: **I personally think that Ginny would skewer you with your Firebolt if she heard that…

Harry: *_pales*_

**Me:** And so the party continues, with wizards, laughs, mischief occurring, awkward silences and cat boys drunk on catnip. I guess this party wasn't doomed after all! Ciao!


End file.
